


The upperhand

by boywonder



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan can't figure out just when, exactly, he loses control over the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The upperhand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



"We have to stop meeting like this," Dorian says, catching Ethan's gaze and holding it. Before Ethan can answer, his eyes move away and light on Vanessa.

"Miss Ives," he says, though whether he means her name as a new acknowledgement or as the end of his already-expressed sentiment, he leaves open to interpretation. 

"Mister Gray," Vanessa says. For her part, she looks only about one-tenth as put out by this charade as Ethan, on her other arm, does.

Dorian kisses her hand, because he is nothing if not a gentlemen in public. When he straightens again, he is back to looking at Ethan.

"Would you care for a drink after the show? You'll find my house much better stocked than the theatre." 

Vanessa seems to assume he's addressing them both. Ethan isn't so sure, but he doesn't stop her from answering. "Perhaps another time," she says. Ethan glances at her; there's something in her tone that he isn't sure how to read.

"Do let me know if you change your mind," Dorian says, unperturbed by her answer.

"Mister Chandler," he says, as he turns away again, and the words still glitter with invitation.

Later, when Ethan shows up at his door, he seems unsurprised. Of course, that's just how he _is_. Even when Ethan shoves him back out of the doorway, kicking the door closed behind him, Dorian doesn't look surprised.

Ethan can't figure out just when, exactly, he loses control over the situation. He's bigger and stronger and (he thinks) meaner than Dorian, but Dorian just knows what he's _doing_. Dorian knows where to put his hands, or his mouth, or what scathing remark to throw out at what moment, and he takes the upper hand from Ethan as easily as he breathes.

That, or he had it the whole time, but Ethan hates to concede something like that.

He promises himself that next time, he'll win the power struggle. Next time won't be like the first time, or the last time, or this time, or those other times. He keeps coming back to Dorian's bed, telling himself it's just determination - just the desire to keep control, and _not_ the desire to give up control.

Dorian would probably laugh if he knew.


End file.
